Você Decide: Camilo
by Sallaberry
Summary: Harry tem um jovem amante, e um velho problema. Final![SLASH]
1. Aviso!

**Autora: **M. Sallaberry P.**  
Título: **Você Decide: Camilo**  
Beta: **Bella Potter Malfoy  
**Sinopse:** Harry tem um jovem amante, e um velho problema.  
**Shipper:** HP/OP, entre outros.  
**Classificação: **MA ou NC-17  
**Gênero:** Drama/Angst

**Disclaimer: isso não é meu, e eu não sou loira! **

**Aviso: Contém cenas de homem x homem, incesto, e sexo. Se não gosta por favor se retire.**

**Observação: Isso é uma brincadeira, lembram do programa apresentado há alguns anos, em que o publico telefonava para escolher o final da novelinha? Sim, a estória apresentada tem três finais já prontos. Mas é vocês que escolhem por meio de review´s, eu vou apresentar os finais, e será postado depois de duas semanas o final vencedor, na semana seguinte será postado os outros dois finais.**

Agradecimentos a:

**Rapousa,** por ser ótima em nomes originais e conversas madrugada adentro;

**Bella Potter Malfoy,** por ser uma paciente beta-reader e ótima amiga.

Boa Leitura!


	2. Camilo

**Você decide!**

Aqueles olhos azuis eram tão bonitos e tão amorosos, que lhe fizeram cair por terra. O branco pálido da aveludada pele lhe fazia tão bem sob suas ásperas mãos. Os cabelos finíssimos de um castanho claro, se não fosse por pequeníssimos detalhes, juraria que acabara de deitar com um Malfoy, mas aquele garoto 20 anos mais novo que si, na personalidade e espontaneidade nunca seria um _Malfoy_.

Fizeram amor a noite inteira. Sim, aquele era diferente, era belo, se entregava ao sexo como quem se entrega ao céu. Um amante vigoroso, em plena juventude, fazia o moreno querer mais até quase a exaustão física. E quando ela chegava, toques e beijos quase castos faziam adormecer o garoto em seu peito.

Camilo era seu nome, não precisava saber mais que isso. Mas ele precisava saber que agora ele era seu, e só seu. Daquela cama só sairia quando ele quisesse. Possessividade? Nem pensar, na noite anterior ele havia prometido ser seu para sempre, e seria. Custe o que custar, agora não tinha mais volta. Camilo era seu, e de mais ninguém.

- Bom dia, - o garoto acordara, bocejando e se alinhando mais ainda ao seu corpo. - Hum, está tão bom aqui, eu nunca mais quero ir embora.

- E você não vai, pelo menos por enquanto. - os olhos de Camilo brilharam em resposta. - Você é meu agora. - Harry o puxava mais para perto, num forte abraço.

- Jura! Posso ficar com você? Posso me mudar para cá? Se quiser aprendo a cozinhar, lavar, para ser só seu...

- Calma... - _e porque não o garoto vir morar com ele? Já vivera sofrendo de mais, nunca encontrara ninguém, se não desse certo, dava uma boa grana e o garoto se mandava, já havia feito antes com garotos-de-programa_ - sua voz se suavizou - Traga suas coisas ainda hoje. Mas antes, venha cá.

A manhã passou rápida, quando o mais velho foi tomar um banho, o garoto não quis desgrudar. Assim foi no café da manhã, que virou almoço e virou Salada de Camilo com Cerejas. De sobremesa Musse de Chocolate sobre Harry, mais um banho. Quando o garoto cruzou a porta, depois de um beijo muito mais caliente e molhado, já eram quatro horas da tarde.

Às exatas dezenove horas, o garoto voltara com seu malão. Disse que só trouxera algumas coisas, depois buscaria as outras, porque estava morrendo de saudade. Harry perguntou, num pequeno intervalo, sobre sua família, Camilo lhe respondeu que ficariam muito felizes com a mudança, já até mandara uma carta para o pai. Os dias que se passaram foram tranqüilo, às vezes Harry tinha que sair para decidir algo, mas nunca demorava, e, quando voltava, Camilo tinha preparado alguma comida, uma surpresa com muito sexo...

Porém no quarto dia, parecia que um tornado batia a porta. Quando finalmente abrira, depois de uns minutos para estar decente, um homem de forma imponente, com cara de mandão exigia ver Camilo, para levá-lo de volta. Por hora o moreno pensou que era só mais um segurança de qualquer cafetão, já que conhecera o garoto num lugar não tão propício para uma pessoa de "família".

Camilo aparecera, depois de Harry perguntar quanto ele queria pelo garoto, de hobby, com voz cortante e olhos frios. _Era o primeiro sinal_.

- Sr. Rubens, diga ao _papai_ que estou muito bem, caso ele não tenha recebido minha carta. - _voz arrastada! _Harry engoliu em seco.

- Mas ele insiste em lhe ver, Sr. Camilo.

- Se ele quer tanto me ver, que pelo menos uma vez na vida venha até mim. - _veneno! _Talvez o moreno tenha se encrencado de verdade.

- Sim Sr. Camilo. - e o guarda-costa foi embora.

Na mesma noite, Harry **por acaso **perguntou sem querer saber mais qual era o nome completo de Camilo. A resposta do mais novo fez ele se sentir numa Hogwarts da Groelândia. Porém havia mais mágoa do que deixava passar na voz. Seus olhos acordaram vermelhos no outro dia, nada que um carinho especial não trouxesse de novo a alegria natural do garoto.

Camilo estava realmente feliz, Harry não era difícil de conviver. Era um amante e tanto, com fogo e principalmente dedicado. Mas se seu pai achava que ele iria voltar com o rabo entre as pernas, estava muito enganado. Não era mais um garotinho, que não sabia para onde correr, que chorava por tudo que seu pai lhe dizia. Agora ele tinha o herói do mundo mágico, ele lhe protegeria.

Uma semana depois, o maldito guarda-costas batia novamente à porta. Dessa vez com um pedido para Camilo fazer um visita ao hotel que ele estava hospedado há umas duas quadras da casa do moreno. O garoto bateu o pé e disse que não iria, seu pai tinha que vir até ele, ou nada feito. Harry ponderou e insistiu que o garoto fosse, ganhando como resposta um olhar gélido, que conhecia a mais de 20 anos.

- Sr. Camilo se me permite a intromissão, converse com seu pai, ele escolheu um lugar neutro. Também não quero perder o emprego. - justificou o guarda-costa.

Perante tal previsão, o garoto subiu, colocou suas mais fina vestes, mas não saiu enquanto o moreno não lhe deu um longo e gostoso beijo. Ben-Hur Rubens era da família para ele, um irmão mais velho, mas é claro que seu pai não sabia, faria um escândalo se soubesse.

Ao voltar para casa, para os braços de seu amado, Camilo despencou no choro, por muitas e muitas horas, o que fez Harry pensar que o jovem sofrera tanto quanto ele na infância. Camilo não chegava a ser mimado, mas sabia muito bem o que queria, não importava quanto precisaria trabalhar para conseguir, ele o fazia. O garoto também era honesto, porém misterioso. Se seu pai era um crápula, ai dele se tocasse num fio de cabelo do rapaz, pois a idéia de que não se mete o dedo em briga de família, era mais uma desculpa para não ter mais problemas.

Na segunda semana, Camilo era a alegria em pessoa continuamente. Sentava no colo do mais velho quando recebia uma carta do pai, até lhe contara as ameaças, não era sempre que o fazia assim, mas como seu pai era frio quanto a isso. Noutra, que seu pai nunca havia interferido tanto, às vezes só dava "um ultimato" e os caras corriam. Mas nunca tentara fazer o jovem entregar os pontos.

Na terceira semana, o jovem arranjara um emprego de meio expediente para poder se dedicar ao moreno. Harry tinha que sair mais para resolver os problemas das empresas, mas restringia isso só ao tempo que o mais novo trabalhava. O moreno achou estranho até agora não receber nenhuma ameaça, ou pedido do pai de Camilo.

Na quarta semana, alguma coisa que pareceu um rompante de vento entrou na casa, procurando por Harry. Camilo estava no serviço, então o moreno cozinhava alegremente o almoço dos dois quando ouviu sua porta quase ir pelos ares. Quem teria a petulância de fazê-lo? E como, já que tinha alguns feitiços-

- POTTER! Venha cá, agora, MESMO!!!

Após o susto de reconhecer aquela voz, o moreno tentou se recompor para saudar a nova visita. Por sorte, Camilo não estava em casa. "_Seria ele o pai de Camilo?"_, pensou o moreno.

- Bom dia, Malfoy. O que te traz a minha humilde casa? - perguntou o moreno sorrindo cinicamente.

- Meu filho! Se você não desgrudar dele, você... você vai... - _ele ERA o pai do jovem_.

- Vou o que? Malfoy, eu não tenho medo de você, e se tivesse um pouquinho de sensibilidade, uma coisa que você não tem, poderia saber que o Camilo não pára de chorar.

- Quem é você para dizer isso? Hein? Eu o criei, e você não vai tirá-lo de mim! Nunca!

- Malfoy, você já o perdeu!

- PAI! O quê... Não acredito! - o jovem correu para os braços do moreno - Fique longe do Harry, longe daqui. Voltei para _sua _mansão, voltei para aquela... - ele não concluiu a frase, chorando abraçado no moreno.

- Eu só quero fazer o que é melhor para você, meu filho-

- Saia daqui Malfoy, ou venha outra hora, depois eu converso com você. - saiu sem dar oportunidade do loiro falar algo, levando Camilo para o quarto.

Após acalmar o jovem, água com açúcar, feitiço tranqüilizante, em uma hora o garoto adormeceu nos seus braços. Agora ele tinha um problema e tanto... Camilo Malfoy, filho de Draco Malfoy. Enfrentar Draco com razão não é novidade, mas se ele for como Lucius em relação ao filho, teria mais pena ainda do jovem... o loiro não virara um idiota por acaso!

Naquela mesma tarde quando desceu para a sala, viu que Malfoy ainda estava lá. Sentado como que um condenado à morte. Com um suspiro, chamou a atenção do loiro. Hora de encarar o _dragão_.

- Por que ainda esta aqui, Malfoy?

- Potter, não arruíne a vida do _meu_ filho, ele só tem dezessete anos-

- Dezessete. – o moreno respirou fundo. – Ele me disse que tinha vinte. Não fico surpreso por sua atitude agora.

- Você está dormindo com ele há um mês e nem sabe a idade! Vai me dizer que nem sabia que ele era um Malfoy? – ironizou o loiro.

Harry pareceu mais cansado e velho do que de fato era. Realmente ele não sabia, não se preocupara em insistir para que Camilo respondesse, achava que com o tempo contaria, achava também que era vergonha ou talvez medo de ser rejeitado por ser um garoto, ou um garoto-de-programa.

- Não, não sabia. Vale ressaltar que o lugar onde conheci o _seu_ filho, não era dos mais apropriados para padrões Malfoy's. – devolveu no mesmo tom.

- Camilo, tem um fraco para problemas. Mas você sendo Harry Potter, o cara mais procurado no submundo, se dá o luxo de não investigar com quem sai?

- Garotos-de-programa não vendem esse tipo de informação, senão podem perder clientes poderosos, coisa que eles não querem, Malfoy.

- Ora, seu... - o loiro estava na beira de um ataque de nervos, mas tentava inutilmente parecer calmo - Ben-Hur virá pegá-lo. Espero que ele esteja com as malas prontas para voltar para casa amanhã pela manhã.

- Camilo trabalha de manhã, e também não vai querer ir com seu segurança.

- Potter, tenha bom senso, pelo amor de Merlin.

- Tenha bom senso você, Malfoy! Só de pensar no ele pai se desmancha de chorar pelos cantos! Deixe-o aqui comigo, por uns tempos, até que ele se acalme. Eu vou cuidar dele.

Malfoy o olhou ponderando. Não teria como tirar Camilo dali no momento, nem nos próximos dias. Não era burro para não saber que ele não voltaria para casa, nem que tivesse que fugir para isso.

- Certo, estarei no hotel. Quero noticias dele, todos os dias, - Draco o olhou seriamente - E as quero de _você_... Nem pense, Camilo não as diria por boa vontade.

E assim se encerrou o dia fatídico. Nos dias que se passaram, seu plano não precisaria de muito.

_  
Até que ele não era ruim de cama_, pensou Draco depois de colocar seu plano em ação. Ben-Hur era um empregado fiel, não teria com que se preocupar. Uma semana e tudo aquilo estaria para trás, apenas na memória. Porém nem tudo é como esperamos.

_Ele não podia ser tão fraco assim, se deixar levar para cama com seu _sogro_. Não era novidade para ele que Malfoy's lhe despertavam um grande interesse, mas isso não diminua o fato dele ser um desgraçado. Contaria ou não para Camilo? E se ele o deixasse? Não, gostava de mais do garoto para isso. Não era só um desafio de escola contra Draco Malfoy, era uma vontade muito grande de um dia amar o garoto como ele o amava._ - pensou antes de adormecer.

Aquela família, em especial, era um tanto quanto estressada, mas no momento em que Rubens lhe entregou a foto, teve certeza que nunca mais olharia seu pai. Mas antes teria uma longa conversa com o maldito. O que ele não esperava era que...

Draco estava na sua suíte, no hotel, com Potter ainda meio drogado na cama, quando teve a sensação de algo errado. Abriu a porta para dar de cara com Camilo.

- Seu desgraçado! Como pode? Como pode, Pai? - dizia o jovem histérico.

- É para seu bem! - disse frio.

- Bem? Eu estava bem até você aparecer! Harry sempre foi maravilhoso...

- Ele achava que você era um garoto-de-progr-

- Talvez porque eu era um quando ele me conheceu! - a expressão fria de Draco deu lugar ao olhar horrorizado - Não me faça essa cara! Tudo que eu queria era viver longe de você e suas regras, não precisar do seu dinheiro...

- O que esta acontecendo aq-

Harry ouviu uma gritaria na sala de estar da suíte, _era... era a voz de Camilo_. Foi defender o menino, _mas estava zonzo, teria bebido? Não era de manhã quando saira..._ Agora ele estava nu..._ Suas calças... _Pegou e as vestiu para sair na sala,_ opa, a porta era um bom escoro. _

- Você, como pode...

- Cam... Camilo, cal... ma, es... tá tu... do bem- tentava o moreno.

Como puderam fazer isso com ele, seu pai e seu amado. Estava sozinho, nem seu Harry... seu herói...

Conhecia os costumes, não era difícil, apenas uma mesinha... Ali! Abriu e pegou uma das armas trouxas que seu pai tinha.

- Camilo, não, por favor, não... - dizia o pai do jovem.

- O quê... Camilo abaixa essa arma! Vamos sentar e conversar! - o moreno parecia mais desperto.

- Eu vou matar vocês por terem me traído assim...

Ele tinha que fazer alguma coisa! Estava fugindo do controle a situação. Ele tinha... não, não seria... Camilo destravou a arma.

- Camilo Alexander Frederico Abraxas Louis Potter, larga essa arma! - gritou Draco.

Silêncio.

O som da arma batendo no chão.

Silêncio.

- NÃOOOOOO!

- Potter! Não! Não faz isso... - Harry tinha pegado a arma, e apontava para a própria cabeça.

- Luise... Luise... não, nunca me procurou... - balbuciava o moreno.

- Ela não poderia. Ela escondeu de todos...

- Então, esse é meu maldito nome, que você nunca me disse... - desabafou Camilo chorando.


	3. Opções:

**Opções:**

**1° Final: **

Chorou abraçado ao filho, até alguém invadir o quarto. Só voltou à consciência quando, horas depois, estava sendo interrogado.

- Não, Camilo não é meu filho de sangue. - dizia o loiro no automático.

- De quem ele é filho?

- De Harry Potter e Luise Méchantmère!

**2° Final:**

Ben-Hur sempre vinha me visitar, como se sentisse culpado pelo que aconteceu. Tinha assumido os negócios da família Malfoy, Draco passava o dia trancando em casa ou em um lugar qualquer. Meus negócios faliram.

**3° Final:**

Nunca mais se falou a respeito daquele dia; meus patrões nunca mais se desentenderam daquele jeito. A coisa foi feia, até todos conversarem, pelo que Camilo me contou. Ele sorri todos os dias, para todos. Tem seus dois pais por perto. Todos ficaram chocados quando Draco pediu a mão de Harry em casamento...

**Mande seu review, escolha o final dessa história. Aqui Você Decide!**

**.ps: eu não resistir.**


	4. Final

**N/A:** Oi... como prometido estou aqui! Duas semanas... Bom a votação teve esse resultado:

1° Final: 0 (zero votos)

2° Final: 0 (zero votos)

3° Final: IIII (4 votos)

_**Obrigada, **__**Fabrielle, Rapousa, Joana Malfoy e Keikochan.**_

Bom, vamos ao terceiro final? Não ainda, primeiro quero dizer algumas coisinhas:

Por insistente maravilhosa beta-reader, escrevi o extra do capítulo três, ou melhor, um lemon (PWP), mas sem ela eu também não conseguiria postar aqui o lemon, ela escreveu praticamente. Este é meu agradecimento a **Bella Potter Malfoy.**

Também, não teria esse extra, se não fosse alguém que leu mais de três vezes o lemon, e aprovou antes de eu decidir postar, esta é a **Rapousa.**

Então aviso, aqui a partir de agora vai ter **incesto, cenas de sexo entre homens e pais e filhos!** Se você tem nojo, por favor respeite, e saia!

Semana que vem eu vou colocar os outros dois finais juntos.

A todos uma ótima leitura, muito obrigada!

* * *

**Terceiro final**  
Nunca mais se falou a respeito daquele dia; meus patrões nunca mais se desentenderam daquele jeito. A coisa foi feia, até todos conversarem, pelo que Camilo me contou. Ele sorri todos os dias, para todos. Tem seus dois pais por perto. Todos ficaram chocados quando Draco pediu a mão de Harry em casamento, principalmente pelo seu antigo relacionamento com o filho. Porém, poucas pessoas sabiam desse fato. Digamos que apenas quatro pessoas sabiam: Draco, Harry, Camilo e eu, é claro.

Corre às más línguas dos funcionários da Mansão que Harry é bom de mais para levar os chifres que Draco põe nele. Sempre fico furioso com esses comentários, mas é verdade que o Sr. Malfoy viaja muito.

--

- Camilo, o que fazes aqui?

- Papai viajou, vim lhe fazer companhia. - disse o jovem com ar libertinoso.

- Você está louco? O que pensa que esta fazendo moleque?

- Tudo o que eu quero! - respondeu lascivo.- Eu volto para meu quarto se você disser que não sente falta de mim...

- Meu deus, Camilo, você é meu filho!

- Eu não sabia disso há seis meses atrás, quando você me teve a primeira vez, e não vai ser agora que isso vai impedir.

O jovem avançou para o moreno, e não encontrou resistência alguma naquelas mãos calejadas, na boca afoita pelos seus beijos, no corpo que pedia o seu.

--

Draco não se importava de passar tanto tempo viajando, às vezes a negócios, às vezes por prazer. Tudo valia para voltar e ver a felicidade estampada no olhar de seu filho... E de seu marido. No começo ficou apreensivo, mas era felicidade pura, e Harry, depois que se conhecia, era uma ótima companhia e também ótimo amante. Não ia deixar por menos, mesmo que dividisse o amante com o próprio filho. Eram uma Família... Uma família que se amava muito.

Com os anos, Camilo arranjou namorados, veio o fim da paixonite por seu pai, viajou, estudou, casou... Mas sempre teria um lugar especial para seus dois pais no seu coração... e na sua cama...

* * *

_(meio-epílogo)_

Já estava passando da hora de vir visitar os pais. Trouxe o marido e os filhos, fazia três anos que não passava uma noite na mansão, ou seja, que não passava com _seu_ pai.

Seu marido ficara dormindo no quarto ao lado, enquanto ele se aventurava pela suíte principal da mansão. A primeira coisa que viu quando entrou no quarto foi seu Pai Draco de pé. Hoje ele levaria _todas_ as fantasias até o final.

- Camilo, isso é hora? - o loiro olhou para cama onde dormia o moreno - Acho que não posso viajar quando meus netos estão aqui para me visitar!

- Não, hoje você fica papai! - respondeu Camilo.

- Acho melhor eu ir dormir num outro quarto - disse meio assustado.

- Não... fique... - disse o filho de Draco, dando um abraço em seu pai.

- Não... isso não está certo.

Camilo, ainda abraçado-o, salpicava beijos no pescoço do seu _Pai_, enquanto ele tentava inutilmente afastá-lo. Tanto foram os protesto do loiro que Harry despertou. De primeiro não entendeu o que acontecia, limpou os olhos, colocou os óculos, até ter certeza de que era Camilo quem _atacava_ Draco. _Ora sim, agora realizaria aquela antiga fantasia.  
_  
O moreno se aproximou de Draco por trás colando o seu corpo no maior, acariciando e fazendo-o derreter nos braços do filho e do marido. Em poucos minutos Draco não oferecia mais nenhuma resistência e se deixou levar para enorme cama da suíte.

- Vem pai... – Camilo puxou Draco.

Harry apenas ria, enquanto tirava o pijama do loiro sem nenhuma cerimônia. Dedicou-lhe beijos pelo torso nu, até a se deter no ventre, Camilo distribuía beijos e chupões no pescoço do seu pai acariciando a própria ereção tirada da calça. O moreno já tomado pelo prazer mordia a virilha de Draco, estimulando a ereção carente.

- Dray, seu filhote ta precisando de carinho especial. – gemeu o moreno.

Draco abriu os olhos para ver um lindo membro pulsante perto da sua boca, nem pensou antes de abocanha-lo, circulava a glande, lambendo até a base, beija os testículos, engolindo-os, enquanto ouvia Camilo gemer. Harry lhe dava o mesmo carinho na sua ereção.

Aquilo era o paraíso de sensações na opinião do moreno. Ter seus dois amantes ali, desfrutando um do outro, era algo de sonho, era algo incestuoso de mais de se pensar, era melhor só se perder nas emoções que vinham como furacão do seu baixo ventre. Deixou a língua percorrer toda a ereção do loiro até o limite, quando foi presenteado com um jorro forte e espesso de sêmen na garganta. Draco foi o primeiro a gozar.

Sempre perder tempo beijou o jovem que se perdia na cena anterior, sendo habilmente acariciado na ereção pela boca do loiro. Dividiu com Camilo o gosto de Draco. Era enlouquecedor!

Uma nova ereção já despertava no loiro, a sua estava meio abandonada pelo dois homens do quarto. Ele não iria ficar de fora. Sussurrou no ouvido de Draco para colocar o filho do dois, isso mesmo, o filho de quatro e para se dedicar ao botão rosado de Camilo. O que fez prontamente. Alcançando o pote no criado-mudo, lubrificou o loiro deitado e lentamente se entregou a sensação ser preenchido, de sentir-se completo por ter seu marido dentro de si.

Perdido no sobe e desce de seu corpo, notou com um gemido que Camilo dedicava-se a envolver sua ereção com a boca mais gulosa e macia que ele conhecia. Gozou vendo o jovem tremer com orgasmo que o Draco lhe proporcionava. Saiu do loiro antes deste gozar.

- Meu menino, sabia que seu Pai Draco é ótimo na cama?– Perguntou o moreno.

- Hum, eu tenho uma idéia, mas adoraria que ele me mostrasse mais...

- Camilo! Harry! Me dê uma folga, eu tenho 50 anos, não sou mais um garotinho. – protestou o loiro.

- Mas tem um garotinho muito desperto aí! – respondeu lascivo o jovem apontando para ereção do mais velho.

- Camilo!

- Papai! – respondeu manhoso ao segundo protesto do loiro.

- Mas, sabe, você até tem um traseiro muito gostoso, filhinho...

Harry se deitou ao lado do loiro e puxou Camilo para o meio dos dois, deixando-o virado de frente para si. Beijou longamente o jovem, enquanto o loiro dedicava explorar todo o corpo do jovem com mãos e boca. Quando o moreno abandonou a boca para magoar o pescoço de Camilo, este teve a boca preenchida por dedos longos, lubrificando-os, porque logo entrariam em si.

Deitado de lado, sendo preenchido por um loiro por trás e tendo em sua boca a ereção do seu amado, Camilo teve a certeza que o paraíso existia, e estava ali dentro de si, duas vezes dentro de si. Seu _Pai _e_ Papai_ lhe devorando, acariciando, cuidado, protegendo-o, não tinha outro lugar no mundo tão belo quanto aquele.

Gozaram um de cada vez, Camilo tomado pelas sensações, despejou seu leite na boca do moreno. Tirando gemidos do loiro atrás de si, abençoado com jatos de sêmen dentro do seu corpo. Por fim e o motivo de risadas da noite, Harry, que gozou com tanta intensidade que engasgou o jovem, tirando risos e lágrimas do loiro, junto com piadinhas irônicas...

- Calminha, Camilo, não se afaste, deixe o pintinho do papai amolecer, ele gosta assim, de tirar ele da bundinha já molinho. – falou o moreno.

- É estranho...

- Mas é muito gostoso, filho. - respondeu o moreno.

- Mas se eu dormir assim, vou ficar com um buraco no anus. – choramingou.

- Pode ficar, mas logo fecha, filhote, a última vez que aconteceu com seu pai isso, eu o acordei com forte estocadas...

- Draco!

- Sim? - com a maior cara de safado.

- _Pode_ se dizer que foi minha melhor transa _de manhã_, mas não conte para seu pai ele vai ficar se achando. – sussurrou o moreno.

- Eu ouvi...

FIM!


	5. Extras

**N/A:** os últimos dois finais como prometido.

**Primeiro final:**

Harry não suportou, e o barulho agitou todo o andar do hotel.

A cena não era nem um pouco bonita, sangue espalhado por todo o chão junto com miolos, a carcaça jogada no chão: _imóvel... Sem vida... _

Draco se desesperou... Como? Como isso fora acontecer? Ele não poderia morrer, não agora... Não... NÃO! Não...

Chorou abraçado ao filho, até alguém invadir o quarto. Só voltou à consciência quando, horas depois, estava sendo interrogado.

- Não, Camilo não é meu filho de sangue. - dizia o loiro no automático.

- De quem ele é filho?

- De Harry Potter e Luise Méchantmère!

- O homem que se matou?

- Sim.

- Então porque você tem guarda do jovem?

- Ele é filho de uma prima minha; ninguém poderia saber que ela havia engravidado.

- Porque ela não o mandou para o pai quando nasceu?

- Ela morreu por complicações no parto, um mês depois.

- Quando você conheceu o Sr. Pot...

-----------

- Então você trabalhava para o Sr. Malfoy?

- Sim.

- Que tipo de serviço você fazia?

- Segurança e secretário.

- O que você sabe sobre o acontecido naquele quarto?

- Tudo que eu sei foi que o Sr. Malfoy queria acabar com o relacionamento do Sr. Potter com Sr. Camilo. Camilo sempre foi como um irmão mais novo para mim; eu via que ele estava feliz com o Sr. Potter. Então entreguei uma carta que estragaria o relacionamento dos dois antes do que o Sr. Malfoy pediu. Eu queria que ele soubesse que era armação do pai.

- Como você sabia que era uma armação?

- O Sr. Malfoy pediu para eu distrair o Sr. Potter enquanto colocava algo na bebida dele. Eu vi a foto que ele pediu para eu entregar ao Sr. Camilo.

- O que tinha nessa foto?

- O Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Potter nus, na cama.

- Você sabia do plano?

- Não, o Sr. Malfoy apenas me deu ordens.

---------

- Sr. Camilo, o que aconteceu naquele hotel?

- Eu fiquei com raiva e apontei a arma... eles tinham me traído, não pretendia atirar, mas...

- Mas?

- Mas Draco revelou que Harry era meu verdadeiro pai... Quando o vimos... ele...

- Calma, garoto...

- Não! Você não entende? Ele era meu pai, e eu dormir com ele! - disse chorando.

Fim!

**Segundo final:**

Depois que ele saiu por aquela porta, Draco e eu não tivemos mais notícias de Camilo, durante longos sete anos. No final daquele mesmo ano, eu nem levantava mais da cama, de tanta tristeza no coração. Tentei culpar Draco, mas não consegui, ele estava igual a mim ou pior, com aquilo. Também era filho dele, muito mais que meu.

Ben-Hur sempre vinha me visitar, como se sentisse culpado pelo que aconteceu. Tinha assumido os negócios da família Malfoy, Draco passava o dia trancando em casa ou em um lugar qualquer. Meus negócios faliram.

Depois de dois anos sem nos vermos, Draco apareceu na minha casa, ele estava melhor, mas eu ainda não reagia.

Contou-me o que aconteceu com Luise Méchantmère e a gravidez, e o fato de que ele teve que vir para Londres o mais rápido possível para salvar Camilo. Contou sobre a infância do rapaz em lágrimas. Foi meu primeiro sorriso depois do dia em que ele nos deixou.

Procurei por todos os guetos da cidade depois da visita de Draco. Nunca encontrei nem um vestígio dele. Durante os próximos cinco anos, eu gastaria quase tudo que tinha, Draco também, em busca de Camilo, mas nada, nem uma pista. Até aquela manhã chuvosa, quando um policial trouxa bateu à porta de Draco.

---------

Tinha que ir para longe; não iria agüentar mais olhar para aqueles dois homens a sua frente. Fugiu durante meses, viu a oportunidade de se mandar do país como garoto-de-programa, usou um nome falso, viveu na miséria durante muito tempo, viu na cocaína um alivio para dor e para os abuso que seu corpo suportava daqueles que lhe pagavam. Arrependia-se cada segundo depois que saiu do país, mas não tinha nem como gritar por socorro, nem sabia onde estava. Não via a luz do dia há mais de três anos, quando pode fugir de volta a Inglaterra.

Mas o vicio não é amigo. Contraiu uma divida logo que voltou ao país, nem conseguiu avisar aos pais...

-----

- Você é pai de Camilo Malfoy?

- Sim, você tem notícias dele? Ele está bem? Encontraram-no? - disse em desespero.

- Se acalme Sr., vamos entrar e eu lhe conto! Mas peço que se sente... - dizia o policial

- Não me mande acalmar, me diga onde ele esta? Ele ta preso, eu pago!

- Não, sr, por favor, se acalme!

- Draco?

- Harry, venha ele tem notícias do Camilo! Diga-me onde ele está!

- Ele tem notícias? Diga logo então! - disse o moreno exaltado.

- Peço que se acalmem, por favor. O jovem que os senhores procuram foi encontrado ontem à noite... Assassinado. Precisamos de alguém que reconheça o corpo. Achamos que foi por dívidas de drogas...

Draco já não ouvia mais, só chorava... Levou tanto tempo para saber... Saber que ele havia morrido... Tão jovem... Seu filho... Harry ouviu até o final, antes de se entregar ao choro também. Adormeceram na sala aquela noite, abraçados e chorando. No outro dia teriam que enterrar seu único filho...

Fim...


End file.
